


Love In The Lantern Lights

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Sora and Riku visit the Kingdom of Corona on buisness, and Sora takes the opportunity to bring Riku to the Lantern Light Ceremony, as is tradition for Repunzels birthday.Kinks: Exhibitionism. No Penetration.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 19





	Love In The Lantern Lights

Sora and Riku arrived at Corona. Riku took a look out the window at the world he'd never been to before and saw vast fields of rain wet grass that glittered in the sunlight.

Sora was on a mission, doing a collection and delivery for Merlin. He was to collect the hair that got chopped off the Princess Repunzels head. Merlin wanted to try and recreate the flower that caused Repunzels powers. 

Repunzel had the power to reverse time itself in her tears, just like her hair used to. Merlin was hoping that he could bring the flower back from extinction.

He didn't want to ask for her tears, since that girl had been objectified her whole life already. He and Sora agreed it would be more ethical to just bring him the hair that she left behind in the tower.

Sora had explained his task to Riku with much enthusiasm and even brought him along. 

"You do missions for Yensid, and I do missions for Merlin!", Sora had cheered. "It feels good to have someone confident in me. Yensid makes me feel like a dunce sometimes. Merlin is alot more fun - plus he taught me magic in the first place."

And Riku had been going over that conversation in his head the entire flight.

"Sora...", Riku finally said. Sora looked back at him from the drivers seat. "I'm sorry for not taking your side when Yensid insisted you didn't have the Power of Waking anymore. I should have known better than to doubt you... if I had your back and brought you along to help find Aqua, you would have ended the war alot sooner. We shouldn't be making you doubt yourself."

Sora simply smiled at him. "Thanks, Riku."

"I gotta ask though - if Merlin is confident that you can do the mission, why have you brought me along? I haven't made you feel like you can't handle it alone, have I? Because-"

"No, it's nothing like that." Sora interrupted, having no interest in Rikus angst. "I wanna show you around Corona! And it's great timing too - its the princesses birthday today! There's gonna be an event later that I wanna show you!"

"An event? Alright, you've peaked my interest..."

They arrived at an isolated tower that was on the brink of falling apart. The younger teen climbed out the ship and jumped inside the window. He disappeared from Rikus view, then reappeared holding a lock of hair.

"Help me get her hair into the ship", Sora requested. Riku had expected a fight of some sort - that maybe the hair was sentient or dangerous - but it was nothing but dull, dusty, boring and brown hair.

"Doesn't look very magical to me", said Riku. "Don't see why you'd need help with th-"

Sora ducked out of sight again, then reappeared holding a pile of hair in his arms. He chucked it out the window and Riku clumsily caught it. It was so heavy it almost knocked him over.

Sora gradually passed the rest along to him, and Rikus eyes got wider and wider. He just couldn't believe it. He started to sweat, because the hair seemed to go on for miles. His arms, as muscular as they were, were starting to ache.

"How long is this?", Riku asked after hours had gone by.

"Almost as long as your hair when you went all emo", Sora said. Riku blushed and humbly stayed quiet the rest of their task.

They had arrived at Corona about midday, and by the time the hair finally ran out, the sun was setting and the sky was orange. When Sora jumped back into the ship, his landing was cushioned by hair.

"All of this was on a womans head?", Riku asked. "She must have the strength of a God."

"Yeah... she's an amazing fighter too." Sora agreed. "Maybe I should tell Phil and Hercules about her."

"We heading to Traverse Town now?"

"Not yet! I still wanna show you the celebrations!"

"It's the end of the day. They're probably over by now."

Sora looked out the window, disappointed. "Well... most of them will be. No dancing for us I guess... that sucks. I really wanted to make fun of you. But we haven't missed all of it!"

Sora landed the ship, then pulled Riku out onto the field. "Come on, lets head to the Kingdom. We might make it just in time for the finale!"

"You drove me all the way here because you were hoping to make fun of my dancing?", Riku yelled as they ran through a curtain of vines.

"Only partly!", Sora insisted as they dashed across a river.

"I doubt you're any better!"

"Yeah, I am! Last time I was here, I danced with the whole town!"

"Well, I'm sure all the ladies miss you! I wonder if their husbands wanna beat you up as much as I do!"

"I danced with their husbands too!"

Riku stopped in his tracks, making grass fly everywhere. "You danced with guys?"

Sora noticed Riku had stopped. With the world getting darker around them every passing moment, Soras voice was desperate as he yelled, "Riku, come on! We're almost there!"

"What kinda dancing was it?", Riku insisted.

"Just... dancing!"

"You've never asked me to dance with you."

"Well... we would have danced together today if we'd made it in time. Don't get jealous."

"I'm not... jealous...", Riku insisted, not even convincing himself.

Sora ran over and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Riku!"

Riku let Sora lead him the rest of the way. As they ran, Riku stared at their hands, which were holding eachother tightly.

Night had fallen by the time they arrived at the docks. Sora was panting from their journey, and leaning on his knees as he got his breath back.

Riku, however, only stared up. In the dark sky, above the dark sea, thousands of glowing lanterns floated in the air. They were more gorgeous than the stars themselves. It was romantic and magical.

Sora looked back at him. "It's beautiful, right Riku?...Riku?"

The lantern light glowed beautifully against Soras face and made his eyes twinkle. He was just enchanting. Riku stared at him dumbfounded. Sora smiled at him and Riku got weak at the knees. Sora took his hand again and they sat together on the docks.

As they watched the ceremony together, Sora leaned against his shoulder.

"I didn't hug any of them...", he said gently.

Riku realised after a moment that he was referring to their earlier conversation. Rikus pulse was thunder against his ears and he still hadn't spoken since they'd arrived.

Sensing his anxiety, Sora sat himself between Rikus legs and wrapped Rikus arms around him. Sora continued to watch the lanterns, lost in the beauty of the moment. Riku was so flustered that he forgot where he was at all. All he could focus on was Soras warmth and weight against his body.

He took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of Soras hair gel. It made him feel more at home than the Island did.

"Did... you just sniff me?"

Rikus eyes went wide and even in the dim light, Sora could see him blushing.

Sora sniffed under his arm pit, but couldn't smell any body odour. Maybe there was something he wasn't noticing. "Do I smell weird?", he asked.

"N-No... I was just messing around..."

Sora snuggled back up against him. "Are you glad I brought you here?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks."

Sora stared at Riku for a long while, deep in thought. Riku waited in anticipation with baited breath, but whatever Sora was thinking about doing, he decided against it and looked to the sky again.

"What was it?", Riku urged.

"I shouldn't ruin it...", Sora mumbled.

"What do you mean?", asked Riku.

"Nothing... well, not nothing. But don't worry about it. It can wait for another time."

"You sure?"

Sora looked down in doubt. "Yeah..."

"Remember when I told you... that we've been planting too much doubt in you? And how I would start supporting your decisions from now on? If you just trusted yourself, what would you be doing?"

Sora shuffled uncomfortably, but then looked up at him. "Riku..."

Soras heart felt like it was going to jump out his throat, but he fought against his fears and pressed his lips against Rikus.

Riku exhaled, like his soul left his body. It tickled Soras face and made his lashes flutter, blessing Riku with butterfly kisses.

When they parted, Riku felt Sora tugging on his belt buckle. The brunette was looking at him with wanting eyes.

Riku nodded.

Then they started taking off eachothers clothes, paying no mind to the boats to could potentially see them if they got close enough, nor the breeze that gave them goosebumps all over their bodies. Sora showered Rikus body in kisses, from his head down to his toes. "I love you, Riku...", Sora swooned.

Riku watched him breathlessly. "S-Sora...", he stuttered.

Sora pounced on him and kissed him deeply. Riku squeezed Soras balls, and when Sora gasped, Riku slipped his tongue inside his mouth. They swirled their tongues, shivering at the intimacy of it.

Sora combed his fingers through Rikus silver hair before Riku rolled them over, laying Sora down on the docks.

Though he shouldn't have been, he was taken aback by how flexible Sora was. His legs were spread flush against the ground on either side of him. It let Riku see everything and he gazed for so long that Sora started to get nervous. Soras body was gorgeous, slender and warm.

Finally, Riku leaned in. Sora screamed as Riku licked at his hole. It was a complete surprise and made his every hair stand on end. His voice echoed through the night, a sharp, sudden cry in the otherwise peaceful night. The leaves on the trees rustled.

"Q-Quit it...." Sora pleaded. Riku shook his head, and the asensation it caused made Sora bite his lip and whimper. He grabbed at Rikus hair and tried to pull him away, but he wasn't strong enough. Riku used the flat of his tongue to massage the hole, and Sora arched in ecstasy. He clawed at the planks of wood on the docks and splinters dug under his nails. Rikus grip on his thighs stopped him from kicking him away. Sora had never experienced a sensation like this before. The wet sounds were making his ears tingle and sending shivers down his spine. He could feel his hole twitching against Rikus tongue and he blushed in embarrassment.

Riku finally pulled away, a string of saliva dangling from his lip. It glittered in the lantern light. Sora wiped it for him. "You're the weirdest, Riku..." he said before pulling him into a kiss. Riku massaged his hole with his fingers. Sora swooned but swatted him away. "Leave my butt alone."

Riku smiled at his pouting face. He was so cute when he was mad. He gave him a small kiss.

Sora laced their fingers and pinned Riku down. He showered kisses over the older teens pale face. It was Rikus turn to swoon. He arched in ecstasy as Sora kissed his neck. Every kiss sent a ripple of pleasure through his body.

Sora sat on his lap and Riku cradled his cheek, which the brunette nuzzled affectionately. He took a moment to just enjoy Rikus touch.

They admired how one anothers sweat glistened in the floating lights of the lanterns. They could hear the gentle water, and every breathy moan they drew out of eachother.

They took a quiet moment, just stroking and exploring eachothers bodies. Riku noticed that Sora shivered every time he brushed past his nipple, so he started pinching it. His nipples were very small, very dark, and very cute. They barely felt like anything in his hands, but he pinched and twisted and flicked them with his thumbs and he watched Sora turn into putty in his hands. He became a twitching, writhing, howling mess. His panting felt good against Rikus skin and he wondered if it would make Sora feel the same. He lightly blew on Soras neck. It made Sora gasp and whimper. Then his face scrunched up and he suddenly started trembling. Riku couldn't help but laugh at his expression, and was taken by surprise when Soras cum squirted against his tummy.

Sora... his best friend since before he could remember... and who he dreamed about every night... and was the most innocent person in the world... he'd made Sora cum.

Sora finally let his beautiful eyes flutter back open and he drowsily pressed his forehead against Rikus. Riku could feel the love and happiness radiating off him, as he always could. Sora made him feel so important whenever he felt useless, made him feel loved when Riku felt unlovable.

Sora laid him down and kissed down Rikus body. He dragged the tip of his little pink tongue up Rikus penis. He did it slowly, over and over. Sora could feel the ripples of Rikus veins and it made him shudder.

Riku took a deep, calming breath and stared up at the sky. The magical sky helped him let go of his worries. Nothing else seemed important. Nothing else seemed to even exist. Darkness could be so overwhelming and intimdating, but the lanterns floated through it without a care in the world. They brought light to the night, just as Sora did for Riku, and they created something comforting and beautiful.

His penis got harder and started to twitch towards Soras tongue. Rikus mind was at peace but his body was begging for more.

As Sora approached for another lick, Riku stuck his fingers in his mouth. He pried open his mouth, then let the head of his penis enter it. Sora flinched at first, almost biting him. "Suck it...", whispered Riku.

Cautiously, Sora sucked. Riku took him by the back of the neck and bobbed his head up and down.

Riku watched him, captivated. Soras saliva made his lips and Rikus cock glisten in the lantern lights. They were so pretty.

Riku started to writhe and as it got harder to restrain his voice, he looked out to the glittering sea. He could see the silhouettes of boats and wondered if they could hear him, the waves carrying his voice. But he couldn't stop.

A pressure built within him and he clenched his teeth. He grunted roughly as he finally came.

It hadn't crossed his mind to warn Sora, and Sora started coughing and choking, spitting his seed into the sea.

"Riku!", he scolded.

"Sorry", he drowsily replied. He wiped Soras mouth for him.

They laid down, staring at the sky together, basking in their afterglow. They were ready to stay their forever, but eventually they were consumed by darkness as the ceremony came to an end, the last lantern floating away.

Rikus heart sank at the loss. He'd been deprived of the light Sora brought to his life so many times.

They got redressed and made their way back to the ship holding hands. They were silhouettes to eachother, but Riku soon realised that the darkness wasn't so haunting when he had Sora by his side.

Sora knew the area from memory and sometimes ran ahead, having Riku follow his voice. He shoved Riku into rivers that Riku hadn't noticed.

Riku reawakened his ability to sense his surroundings in the dark from his 'emo' days, as Sora called it. It stopped Sora from being able to pull that shit again, and he gave Sora a shove into a river instead.

They arrived at the gummiship laughing. They stomped through the hair to get to their seats.

"Y'know... I kinda hope Merlin can't do it", Sora said before starting the engine and lifting them up into the sky.

Riku looked at him in confusion.

"That he can't bring back the flower that reverses time", Sora explained. "Even after all we've been through, after how hard it's sometimes been, it led to tonight, so it was worth it. This was the happiest night of my life."

Riku smiled softly. Sora was right. There was light at the end of the tunnel, and if you kept stepping back into the darkness, trying to change things behind you, you would never reach it.

They both nodded to eachother in agreement. Then they opened the door, and shoved the hair out. They watched it unravelled and fell silently, gracelessly, into the world below.

Sora gave a thumbs up. "Well, I'm gonna get fired, but job well done I say!"

They closed the door and flew away.

The End


End file.
